Hetalia Knights: Guardians of the Earth
by StarTeen2000
Summary: Based on Sailor Moon. Ordinary teenager, Alfred F. Jones wants to have a life as a superhero, until one day he meets Arthur and he tells Alfred that he's one of the Guardians: the Star Knight. Also, he has find four more Guardians and protect the Prince from the evil King Sadiq. Warning: OOC, Read & Review! :
1. A New Hero Arrives

**A/N: All right this here is my NEWEST version of my last year's FanFic that I didn't get to finish. Again this is based on Sailor Moon and there will be pairings in this FanFic like a little of Alfred/Arthur. There will be Alfred/Jett, Roderich/Elizabeta, Matthew/Gilbert and more. :) Also I'm gonna WARN you all that there will be OOC in this newly rebooted FanFic. Also, Gilbert aka Prussia will not be an enemy in this story, someone else is. Alright, let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Ms. Naoko Takeuchi and Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya. The OCs in this Fic belongs to me and ONLY me.**

* * *

**Story Title: **Hetalia Knights: Guardians of the Earth

**Rating: **PG-14 (T)

**Themes: **Fantasy, Adventure, Mahou Shounen/Shoujo (because of Sailor Star)

**Author: **StarTeen2000

_**A Thousand Years Ago**_

_A magical Kingdom known as the Star Empire, ruled by the most powerful pillar, Queen Liberty was attacked by an evil force known as the Dark Kingdom ruled by King Sadiq. He has destroyed everything that stood in his way and nearly killed everyone in the kingdom. Without any choice Queen Liberty took out a clear star-shaped crystal that shone in a rainbow hue. Two men by her side were shocked._

"_It's the only way." she said as she looked at the crystal and walked outside of the kingdom._

"_Your highness, please don't use the Revolutionary Star Crystal. You'll lose your life!" one of the two men begged. "I'm sorry. But I can't let Sadiq attack my kingdom any longer." Queen Liberty said as she placed the Star Crystal in a white staff with blue and gold accents and raised it in the air._

"_Ancient Star Evolution!"_

_The Star Crystal began to glow very bright, releasing a strong light, which vaporizes all of Sadiq's men. "What?" King Sadiq cried as he turned around as he saw the light getting closer and closer to him. Pretty soon, he disappears into thin air._

* * *

**Chapter One: A New Hero Arrives**

**Los Angeles, California, USA**

It is morning and the sun began to shine through the windows of the bedroom of Alfred F. Jones, who was under the covers asleep. He seems to be dreaming about being fighting evil beings as Captain America, which why he mutters softly in his sleep.

"_Alfred! It's past 7:30!_" a male voice called out from Alfred's door. The American barely heard him because, like I said before...he was under the covers. Alfred groaned and he slowly crawls out of the covers and he looked at his alarm clock. It was now 7:40am.

His eyes began to widen, "AAAH! I'M LATE! I'M LATE!" he cried out as he jumped out of bed, groomed himself, puts his school uniform on and hurries downstairs.

"Dammit, Roderich! Why didn't you wake me up?" Alfred cried out as he ran into the doorway and grabbed his coat and backpack.

"I did, Alfred. But you didn't move an inch. And I'm not the one who forgot to set up my alarm last night." Roderich Edelstein sneered.

"Oh, don't bring that up! Where's Matt?" Alfred asked.

"He already went to school, because he didn't want to wait for you to get up." Roderich answered. Alfred groaned and heads out to the door. Roderich in the other hand saw the blonde run out and runs to the door.

"Alfred!" he called out.

"What? I need to get going!" Alfred called back. Roderich ran up to Alfred and gave him boxed lunch wrapped in cloth, "Don't forget your lunch." he said sternly.

The American hung his head, "Oh, right." he said as he took the lunch. "Thanks." Alfred soon starts running to school leaving Roderich waving goodbye to him.

Alfred turns to another direction and dashed through the streets of LA like a cheetah thanks to PE class. "Damn! Why did summer had to end so fast?" he muttered under his breath as he kept on running. That is until he stopped when he hears moaning and talking, "What the hell is that noise?" Alfred asked as he began to follow the sound and there he saw a group of children standing at the parking lot and they happen to be messing with another blonde male who is somewhat injured. They kicked him, poked him, and even pulled his hair.

Alfred growled viciously, "Hey, you brats! Leave that poor guy alone!" he yelled, chasing the children away. "Damn! What's the matter with kids these days?" he sighed then turned to the blonde.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked, but the blonde didn't answer. However, he looked up into Alfred's eyes revealing his face. He had green eyes, large bushy eyebrows, and is dressed in a white and gold robe. He tries to get up on his feet, but he pain began to sting his left hand.

"Ah!" he whispered.

Alfred looked at the blonde's hand and saw that it was bleeding. "_His hand._" he thought as he got closer. The blonde looked frightened and and backs away a little.

Alfred smiled, "Don't be scared. I'm not gonna hurt ya." he said as he got closer to the blonde and grabbed his bleeding hand. Alfred reaches into his pocket and grabs a blue handkerchief and wrapped it around the blonde's hand, tying it tight.

"There. That ought do it." Alfred chirped.

The blonde smiled softly as he looked at his "bandaged" hand and then at Alfred. "_This boy...I sense something from him._" he thought.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Huh?" Alfred asked as he looked at his watch, which caused the beeping. The time was now 8:00 am. "Aw man, now I'm really late!" Alfred shrieked as he gets up on his feet and dashes to school, leaving the bushy-browed blonde all alone.

"_Can he be the one?_" he thought.

* * *

**International High School**

First period has now ended and everyone was left their first class. Alfred wasn't very lucky, as he sat in his History class and he had his head hung down. "Another lecture from Germania, again?" Alfred's brother, Matthew Williams sighed. "Please, don't rub it it, Matt. Okay?" Alfred moaned.

"Well, that's what you get for oversleeping, Alfred." Gilbert Beilschmidt who stood next to Matthew snorted out playfully with a giggle. Matthew turned to Gilbert, "Gil." he muttered.

"I'm just sayin'." Gilbert shrugged.

Alfred slams his face on his desk, letting out a loud groan. Matthew sighed, "Alfred." he said. "Hey, what's all the commotion here?" a male voice with a strong Australian accent said. Matthew and Gilbert look up and they saw a tall male with brown spiky hair with two ahoge, thick eyebrows, green eyes, and a bandage across his nose, and is dressed in the same uniform as Alfred, Matthew, and Gilbert. "Oh, hey Jett." Matthew said.

"Hey there, Matt." Jett answered back then turned to Alfred who had his head down. He walked towards him as his smile faded, "Hey, Al. What's wrong, mate?" he cooed.

Alfred looked up and saw Jett, who was looking at him with puppy dog eyes. He opened his mouth was going to say something, but Gilbert jumps in. "Alfred here overslept again." he sneered.

"Gil!" Matthew whined.

"I wasn't asking you. Was I?" Jett groaned at Gilbert, a little annoyed. "Sorry, just had to say it." Gilbert said with pride.

Jett sighed and pushed Gilbert out of the way and walked towards Alfred. "Don't listen to Gilbert, Al. He's only making you feel worse." he said.

"I do not!" Gilbert retorted.

"Ignoring that!" Jett bellowed.

"Jett, why are you treating me like you care about me or something?" Alfred asked with a bummed tone. "Because, I really like you, Al. And you're also cute too!" Jett smiled followed by a flirtatious wink. Alfred blushed a bit while Matthew and Gilblert giggled in the background.

"_Mr. Jones_." another male voice called out which made Alfred jerk up and sit on his desk straight. Coming into the classroom was a tall male with long blonde hair and green eyes dressed, dressed in a white collared shirt, khaki pants, and brown shoes. "Oh, hey Germania. What's wrong?" Alfred asked nervously as if Germania was going to yell at him.

"Mr. Jones, can you explain why I marked this percentage on your paper?" Germania asked Alfred as he showed him his exam that has a big red 30% written on it.

"WHAT? I failed the test?" Alfred cried as he grabbed his exam. "That's impossible!"

Germania sighed, "Mr. Jones, you need to start paying attention in my class. If you don't, you won't be able to graduate on stage."

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Alfred asked.

"I suggest you study tonight if you want to pass my class." Germaina answered sternly as he walks off.

* * *

After the 4th period ended, Alfred looked at his test and he groaned in shame as he walked through the hall with Matthew, Gilbert, and Jett. "Come on, Al. It's just a silly marking." Jett replied. "I mean what's the big deal, mate?"

"Jett, If Roderich sees this bad mark on my exam, he's gonna make me study with him until I go to sleep. And you know how he is when he sees bad grades." Alfred whined.

"What?" Jett asked in disbelief.

"I don't agree about the 'studying till you go to sleep' part, but I do agree about Roderich's reaction to bad grades." Matthew said.

"What happens is Roderich sees a bad grades? Does he do torture?" Gilbert laughed.

"No." Matthew muttered to Gilbert. "He throws a tantrum like a 5-year-old. I remembered last year when Alfred showed Roderich his exam one day and...oh my god, he flipped out."

A flashback shows an angry, demonic Roderich yelling and screaming at Alfred for failing his exam and Alfred bowing to Roderich shamefully screaming out, "I'm sorry!" As the flashback ended Gilbert laughed, "You poor thing!" he said, taunting Alfred.

"Shut up, Gilbert!" Alfred sneered angrily.

Gilbert laughed until Jett punched him in the stomach, causing him to groan in pain. Alfred and Matthew sweatdropped. "Jett, you douche!" the Prussian winced. Jett rolled his eyes at Gilbert and turned to Alfred. "Listen, mate. Don't worry about the grade. I'm pretty sure that Roderich won't freak out if he sees it." he said. "But he will, Jett. I just know it." Alfred moaned in shame.

Jett sighs and placed his hand on Alfred's shoulder. "Al. You really need to stop being so down. Like I said, it's just a marking." he exclaimed.

"Sorry." Alfred said with a sigh.

"Look, why don't we spend some time at the mall? That way Roderich will forget all about that stupid test." Jett chirped.

"Huh?" Alfred asked. "Hold on a second, Jett. Alfred needs to get home and study." Matthew said as he jumped in between the two.

"Come on, Mattie. Alfred needs to take his mind off school sometimes and have some fun for a change." Jett said as he started patting Matthew on the back.

"Please don't call me Mattie." Matthew whispered as he blushed.

Gilbert smirked, "Don't worry about him, my little Matthew. If Kangaroo boy here wants to take Mr. Failure out to the mall, let him. But if he gets yelled at, it's not my problem." he said in a snooty voice as he wrapped his arm around the young Canadian.

Alfred rolled his eyes and Jett got angry as a popped vein appeared on his head, "You wanna die, Gilbitch?" Jett growled viciously. Gilbert stuck his tongue out at Jett as the young Australian cracked his knuckles as if he was ready to beat the young Prussian up.

Matthew sighed, "I'm surrounded by idiots." he muttered looking very annoyed.

* * *

In a dark dimension outside the Earth, a tall, brown haired male dressed in a black hooded robe with an white eye mask covering his eyes. He looked at the planet Earth as the sun began to shine behind it. The male smirked, "It's now time." he said. "Ahriman, come forth."

In a flash, a tan-skinned man with dark brown hair/eyes dressed in a navy blue military-like uniform appears in front of the man and bows.

"King Sadiq." he said.

"Is everything ready to go?" King Sadiq asked Ahriman. The denizen smirked, "Yes it is, your majesty." he answered.

"Good." King Sadiq said. "Do not fail me."

"Understood." Ahriman answered as he bowed to King Sadiq once more and disappears. "This will be too easy!" the king cackled.

* * *

After a few hours of school, Alfred and Jett walked through the streets of midtown LA. Jett was in a happy mood while Alfred looked extremely worried about his exam. He turned to his friend or "soon-to-be lover" to make it a joke. "Um, Jett...are you sure this will make me forget all about the marking on my test?" he asked.

"What are you saying, Al? Of course. You really need to stop worrying so much, you know." Jett answered.

"But still..." Alfred muttered.

"Look, stop moping and just have some fun for a chance, okay?" Jett said cheerfully as he and Alfred arrive at Downtown Mall, one of the largest malls in Los Angeles. "Wow, this place is huge!" the American gasped with awe. "Hey! Why don't I get us something at Mrs. Fields' cookie store? I heard that there's going to be new kinds of treats there." Jett said. "Aw, why do you have to mention that? You know Mrs. Fields is my favorite!" Alfred said as his mouth began to water.

"I know. Be right back, mate." Jett said with a wink and heads off. Alfred soon lets out a calm sigh, "_Maybe, Jett might be right. I do worry too much and sometimes I need to get my mind off of things._" he thought. Then suddenly, Alfred spots some people dashing into the PETCO pet store, where loud noises can be heard from.

"What in the world?" he whispered.

"Al!" Jett called out making the American turn around. "Here ya go." Jett said as he gives Alfred a Mrs. Fields bag that was filled with different kinds of sweets.

"Thanks." Alfred said.

"You okay, mate?" Jett asked.

"Yeah, but something's going on at the PETCO store." Alfred said. "Really?" Jett asked as he took a bite off his cookie. Alfred nodded, "We better go check it out." he said and walks off. Jett soon follows Alfred to the PETCO store. When they arrived the store was packed with many people: adult and child and they were looking at many house animals and exotic animals as well.

"Crikey!" Jett blurted out.

"I'll say. This place is packed!" Alfred cried as he looked around the store.

"What do you think is going on here?" Jett asked Alfred. "Beats me." Alfred shrugged, then suddenly a small white cat began to walk around Alfred, letting out a soft purr. "Hey, where did you come from, little guy?" he asked.

"_Oh, hey Alfred. Jett._" a male voice with a Greek accent called out. Alfred and Jett turn around and they see a tall male with brown hair and green eyes and was holding many cats and kittens in his arms. He happens to be Heracles Karpusi. "Heracles? What are you doing here?" Jett asked.

"Well, there happens to a sale going on over here." Heracles said.

"Really?" the two boys asked in unison.

"That's right!" a female employee with black hair said smiling as she pops right between Alfred, Jett, and Heracles making them jump. "The sale is 50% off!" the employee chirped.

"50% off?" Jett said smiling. "That's great!"

"You can say that again. These cats here are adorable!" Heracles said calmly with a smile. "Dude, you know you already have many cats back at home." Alfred said.

"I know, but you can't resist the cuteness of these cats!" Heracles cooed and Alfred sweatdropped. "I think Heracles a gotten himself a kitty boner." he blurted.

"Alfred, mate. You alright?" Jett asked.

"Yeah. I better get going. It's getting pretty late." Alfred said. "What? But we just got here." Jett whined playfully. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jett." Alfred answered.

"Okay. See ya, Al." Jett replied back with a wink, making Alfred blush a little bit. He looked down towards the white cat he was holding. "Guess you're coming home with me." he said. "Mew." the cat said. As Alfred leaves, Jett and Heracles stuck around and took a look at many pets as the female employee in the background smirked evilly.

* * *

Alfred exited the mall and heads to the direction where he and Jett had came and he lets out a sigh. "_Hope Roderich forgets about the exam or else it's gonna be a living hell._" he thought and the cat meowed. "Aw, I see you're trying to cheer me up." Alfred said with a small smile. As the American kept on walking, the wind started to blow and Alfred's exam was blown off of his backpack's pouch and starts gliding in the air. It lands on the ground hear a dark-skinned girl with beautiful black braids, brown eyes and dressed in a yellow cardigan with a white flowing dress underneath and black Mary Janes on her feet. "What's this?" she asked as she picks up the paper and her eyes widened.

"A 30?" she cried out which made Alfred stop at his tracks and turn around. "Oh no!" he cursed under his breath.

"You didn't study, did you?" the girl asked him.

"I'm so sorry." Alfred said as he ran up to the girl and takes the exam. The girl laughed, "If you wanna pass, you better study, okay?" she said with a wink.

"Sure." Alfred said as he started to walk away. He once again stops at his tracks and looks back and sees the girl just standing. Soon, he resumes on walking. The girl's smile soon fades, "_That boy. He looks familiar._" she thought and pretty soon, the caterpillar browed blonde from this morning appeared as the girl walked off. "_That boy must be the one. I better follow him_" he thought as he began to walk Alfred's way.

* * *

Back at home, Alfred quietly enters the house and slowly closes the door. He tip-toes towards the stairs until..."_Welcome home, Alfred!_" a female called out in a sing-song voice. Alfred jumped, "Hey there, Eliza." he grumbled as he turned around and sees a woman with long brown hair, green eyes and dressed in the same cardigan/dress outfit like the girl from before. Her name happens to be Elizabeta Héderváry and she happens to be engaged to Roderich Edelstein.

"So, how was your day in school?" she asked.

"Eh...you know." Alfred said as he shrugged followed by the cat's meow. Elizabeta gasped, "Alfred, is that a cat?" she asked.

"Y-yeah. What, you have an obsession for cats, too?" Alfred asked, making a reference to Heracles.

"No. It's just that..." Elizabeta said but was cut off by Roderich's voice.

"_Elizabeta_." he called out.

"Gotta head upstairs." Alfred said and soon walks off. Elizabeta spots Alfred's exam on the backpack's pouch, slowly reaches for it and grabs it without Alfred noticing. She looked at the exam and cringed a bit. Roderich soon approaches Elizabeta, "Elizabeta, did I just hear Alfred just now?" he asked.

"Yeah, uh...Roderich sweetie...you might wanna take a look at this." Elizabeta said as she gives Roderich Alfred's exam. When he saw the big 30% on it his eyes widened with anger.

"Wh-wh-what is this?" Roderich yelled. "Why is there a 30 on this paper?"

Alfred heard Roderich's voice and placed the white cat on the floor, "Please go to my room, little kitty." he said quickly and the cat just listened to what the American said and heads to his bedroom. He slowly walks up the stairs.

"Now calm down, Roderich...there's nothing to be upset about one small marking." Elizabeta trying to calm down the fumed Austrian. "Hey, what's all the yelling?" Matthew asked as he walked up to Roderich and Elizabeta.

"Oh, Matthew. Listen..." Elizabeta said but was cut off by Matthew, "Hey, that's Alfred's." he said. Hearing of what the test belongs to, Roderich spots Alfred sneaking up the stairs.

"Hold it right there, Alfred!" the Austrian ordered.

Alfred stopped at his tracks and slowly turned to Roderich, "Y-yeah?" he asked. "What's the meaning of this? Why are you getting these grades?" Roderich questioned.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Alfred said.

"Alfred..." Roderich growled as a red aura began to swirl around him and Alfred had gotten more scared and Matthew sighed, "Maybe it's because Alfred was so 'busy' playing video games all day yesterday." he said.

"Matt!" Alfred yelled in a scolding tone.

Roderich gave Alfred the most horrifying death glare and finally said, "Is that right? Well, you won't be playing video games tonight!" "What? Aw, come on Roderich!" Alfred complained.

"No, buts!" Roderich hissed which had Alfred groan even more.

* * *

At the PETCO Store in Downtown Mall, all of the pets' eyes started to glow bright red and many people started to grow weak and dizzy.

"What's going on...I feel so strange." a male customer said.

"So...weak." a female customer moaned as she collapses.

"It feels like our energy's being drained out of us...oh..." Heracles said as he dropped the kittens and cats and collapses on the floor. Witnessing the incident, Jett hurries to the front counter where the female employee is at. "Ma'am. You need to call 911, many people are collapsing!" he cried out. But the employee didn't answer.

"Ma'am? Are you listening to me? We need to call 911!" Jett exclaimed. The employee chuckled evilly which made Jett worry even more. "Ma'am?" he asked.

"Is there a problem sir?" the employee asked with an evil laugh as she turned her head towards Jett revealing an evil grin on her face with glowing red cat-like eyes.

"Crikey!" Jett shrieked.

* * *

"Aw man!" Alfred groaned as he walked into his bedroom and jumped onto his bed. "Studying with Roderich is like being in jail! He's scary as hell!" he said as he knew that Roderich is strict when it comes to studying. He lets out a big yawn, "Well at least it only lasted till dinner." he said as he took off his glasses and got comfortable. The American's pet kitty cat jumps onto his bed and cuddled.

Alfred smiled and then looked out the window. "_Man, I really wish I can be a superhero for real. That way I won't have to deal with tests or angry legal guardians and fight bad guys whenever they strike. I just wish for a life like that_." he thought. Alfred yawns and drifts to sleep followed by his cat.

After 30 minutes had passed a small breeze began to blow through Alfred's window as the young American and his kitty are still snoozing. However, they are unaware that someone is already here. A lout thump thundered out and the white cat woke up. Pretty soon, started meowing and hissing angrily.

"What's wrong, little dude?" Alfred asked sleepily.

"MEOW! HISS!" Alfred's cat growled angrily. Alfred puts on his glasses and there he saw the bushy-browed blonde standing in front of him.

"What the? You're that guy from this morning." Alfred gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been watching you, Alfred Jones." the blonde said in a British accent. "How did you know my name?" Alfred asked.

The blonde cleared his throat, "My name is Arthur and I was sent here to find you, Alfred." Arthur said. "I wasn't sure that it was really you until you fixed my hand." The British lad shows Alfred his left hand wrapped in the same blue handkerchief Alfred used.

"No way. This has to be a dream." Alfred said.

"It isn't a dream. Listen to me, a ruthless ruler named King Sadiq has awakened from his eternal sleep and is planning on taking over this planet. He has destroyed the Star Empire thousands of years ago and was sealed by Queen Liberty. Now with her gone, Sadiq will stop at nothing to achieve his goal." Arthur lectured.

"What?" Alfred asked. "You're joking right?"

"I'm not making a joke, you git! Your planet is in great danger and you are the one that can save it!" Arthur growled. "Alfred, you are a Guardian."

"Guardian? Wait, you mean like a superhero?" Alfred asked as his eyes began to sparkle.

Arthur calmed down and smiled, "That's right. But you won't be fighting any evil without your power."

"My power?" Alfred asked.

In a second Arthur puts out his right hand, showing his palm as is started to glow in a white light. A white orb of light appears and shoots out of Arthur's hand towards Alfred, which he catches with his two hands. As the light disappears, there was a large golden amulet with a large blue jewel in a form of a five pointed star in the center and a small American flag symbol on the bottom. The amulet also had a golden chain attached on the top.

"Whoa? What is this?" Alfred asked.

"That is your Star Amulet, Alfred. With that, you will tap into your new powers." Arthur said. "Also, you are chosen to protect the Prince of the Star Empire."

"Prince?" Alfred questioned.

"Yes. He was the next person to take the throne until King Sadiq attacked. And you are the one that can find and protect him."

"Really. That's awesome!" Alfred said as he looked at his Star Amulet, "So what am I supposed to do with this?" he asked.

"It's easy. Just repeat after me: 'Shining Star Power, Nations Unite!'" Arthur said.

After those words Alfred nodded with triumph and took a deep breath. "**Shining Star Power, Nations Unite!**" he yelled out and rose his Star Amulet up in the air. The amulet soon began to glow in a white light which lit the whole room.

_**Alfred blinked his eyes open and he was in a blue starry dimension. He rose his hand up in the air and his amulet appears, transforming into a light blue orb of light. The orb flashed and light blue ribbons began wrapping around Alfred's body and in a flash of light, the ribbons formed into a white Marine-like uniform with fancy light blue/gold trimming, and golden armor shoulder wings. More ribbons appear and wrap around Alfred's hands and feet, forming white gloves and boots. Soon, a light blue cape appears on Alfred's back and all that was left was a star on his forehead. In a flash of light, the star transforms into a white, blue and gold Marine hat with a small blue star jewel in the center, followed by a golden star pendant on Alfred's standing collar and two small golden earrings on Alfred's ears. He finishes the transformation with a military saluting pose. **_

The light soon fades and Alfred opened his eyes. He looked at the mirror and a laugh blurted out. "This is so cool!" he said with glee.

"You are now the Star Knight, Alfred." Arthur said as he smiled.

"Star Knight?" Alfred asked.

"That's right. The Guardian of Peace and Justice." Arthur answered. "And as leader of the Guardians, it's your job to protect this world from Sadiq and find four more Guardians as well."

"Wait, there are four more Guardians out there?" Alfred asked.

"Yes. I should've told you before I gave you the Star Amulet." Arthur said with a nervous laugh and the American sweatdropped. Then suddenly, the small star jewel on Alfred's hat started to flash, allowing him to hear sounds far away.

"_Help me! Somebody PLEASE help me!_"

"That accent. Jett! He must be in trouble!" Alfred said.

Arthur nodded, "It must be the enemy. We must go immediately...before it's too late." he said. The American turned around towards the British guide and nodded.

"Okay, let's go." Alfred said.

* * *

Back at the PETCO store, Jett could hardly breathe as the female employee held him at choke-hold. "Let me go! Let me go!" Jett cried as he tried to break free from the employee's grasp. The employee laughed even more and squeezed Jett's neck tighter, causing him to suffocate.

"Let me go!" the Australian gasped as his vision turned blurry.

Soon, the energy that the possessed pets gathers gets passed to the employee transforming her into a large brown cat-like demon with large claws, causing the pets to turn back to normal and pass out. Horrified, Jett passes out. "Now you're energy is all mine!" the demon roared in a deep tone.

"_Leave him alone!_"

The demon turns around sees Alfred now the Star Knight standing in the entrance of the mall. "Who are you?" she hissed. Star Knight froze for a second and smirked. "Who am I? I stand for Peace and Justice, the Guardian of the Earth, Star Knight!" he said. "I right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!"

"Heh! Never heard of you! Arise my zombies!" the Cat Demon cried out. In a flash all of the people and Heracles who have fainted rise up slowly. Their skin was pale and their eyes were glowing white.

"Attack!" she yelled.

The zombified customers start charging towards Star Knight ready to attack. "Uh-oh!" Star Knight said. He dodged all of the punches and kicks and backs up from them. "Guess, I don't have a choice!" he said and soon starts charging towards the customers.

Star Knight gives a loud battle cry and starts throwing many punches and kicks to the citizens. As he faces "zombie" Heracles, Star Knight dodges his attacks and jumps right behind the cat-lover. "Sorry, Heracles." he said and karate chops Heracles, knocking him out. Then suddenly...

"Yikes!" Star Knight yelped as he dodges which happened to be purple energy balls that tried to attack him.

"What the hell?" the caped hero cried.

The Cat Demon laughed as she fired more energy balls at Star Knight, knocking him off his feet and plummet to the ground. "Damn!" he winced. Arthur who had came with Star Knight appeared from behind, "Star Knight. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Never better." Star Knight answered sarcastically. "This demon's a tough cookie."

"Listen, Star Knight. You must defeat the demon before she takes more energy!" Arthur demanded. "I can't, I'll kill Jett." Star Knight exclaimed as a worried look on his face. "You must or the Earth will be a great danger! Do it now for bloody sake!" Arthur screeched.

"Enough chatter! Time to die!" The Cat Demon yelled and starts firing more energy balls at Star Knight and Arthur, who just stood there. "Star Knight! Destroy her now!" Arthur yelled as he sees the energy balls getting closer and closer. Star Knight closed his eyes tight and randomly yelled out, "STAR SHIELD!"

The small star jewel on his hat started to glow and a large blue star-shaped force field appears in front. As the energy balls gotten close, they hit the Star Shield causing them to bounce back and fly towards the Cat Demon. "WHAT?" she cried and BOOM! The energy balls hit the Cat Demon, making her scream in pain and free Jett from her grasp.

Star Knight opened his eyes and the saw the Star Shield in front of him. "Whoa!" he cried. "What just happened?"

The Cat Demon growled as she weakly gets up on her feet. "You're going to pay for that!" she hissed. Arthur gasped and turned to Star Knight, "Now's your chance!" he said.

As the Star Shield disappeared, Star Knight turned to Arthur. " But how can I defeat her?" he asked. "Just focus and let your power flow inside you." Arthur answered back.

Without any hesitation, Star Knight nodded and closed his eyes. As he feels the warmth of his power come to him, the Star Amulet starts to glow and Star Knight rose his hands in the air making a large bluish-white star appear. He opens his eyes and smirked.

"Star Evening Vibration!"

Star Knight blasts a large beam of white energy with small blue star-shaped energy rays swirling around the beam as it darts towards the monster.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

BOOM!

The Cat Demon was hit directly in the chest, causing her to dissolve into dust. The energy began emerging from the dust and return to the humans and pets. The humans' skin turned back to normal and everyone started to wake up.

"Yeah" Star Knight said with a smile.

Then, he spots Jett slowly getting up and catching his breath from the Cat Demon's grasp. The Guardian runs up to him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah" Jett replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm called the Star Knight." Star Knight said. "It's a good thing you didn't lose your life."

Jett chuckled a bit, "Yeah." he said until he and Star Knight hears Heracles groan. They turn around and there they saw the young Greek male wake up and get up on his feet. Star Knight turned to Jett, "Listen, I think you better head home. And make sure he goes with you in order to stay safe." he said as he pointed to Heracles, who looks up.

"Wait, are you sure about that?" Jett asked.

"Of course. See ya." Star Knight said with a wink and runs off with Arthur. Heracles walks up to Jett who was just standing. "Who was that?" he asked.

"An amazing hero!" Jett muttered out as hearts began to show in his eyes. As Star Knight and Arthur head out the mall, a mysterious female figure watch them head out through the night. "So he's a Guardian, huh? Interesting." she said and she disappears.

* * *

As the next morning came, almost everyone in school was talking about what had happened last night. "EHH? A monster tried to kill you and other people?" one student asked. Jett nodded, "Yeah until this amazing hero called the Star Knight came and saved us." he said. "He's so cute!"

"Hey! I was there, too!" a female student said.

"So was I. Jett you're so lucky." another female said in a pouting tone.

Alfred soon comes and sees Jett talking to the other students, "Hey, what's going on here?" he asked. "Alfred, you missed everything last night!" Jett said as he turned to Alfred. "Really?" the American asked. "Yeah, the Star Knight has came and saved us from a hideous monster that tried to kill us." Jett exclaimed.

"Oh...did you get a chance to thank him?" Alfred asked.

"Well no...but he was so cute, but not as cute as you, Al." Jett said winking at him. Alfred blushed while the girls giggled in the background whispering, "Awww. So cute!" The American soon smiled and took a seat. Outside of the school, Arthur was sitting on top of the roof.

"I've finally found the first Guardian...but there are four more somewhere here in this city. I better find them before it's too late." he said.

**End of Episode One**

**All right, that's the first episode of Hetalia Knights. I've decided to add some of the parts from my first fanfic attempt and I also decided to add the old chapters I made back in July/August 2011. The second chapter will be up soon. Oh, and Jett is Australia in this story.**

**Catch ya later!**


	2. Star Times Two

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for being on hiatus for so long, but here's the second chapter of Hetalia Knights: Guardians of the Earth. Again, I am very sorry for being so late. Anyways here's the chapter.**

Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya and Sailor Moon belongs to Miss Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**Hetalia Knights Chapter Two**

" **Star Times Two"**

It was a bright Friday morning in Los Angeles, and our hero Alfred F. Jones aka the Star Knight dashed through the streets because…well he was late for school, again. He growled in disbelief as he turned to the other direction. Arthur was right behind him and he was running the exact same speed as Alfred.

"Damn it! I'm gonna be so late!" Alfred cried. "And it's almost 8:00."

"Well, maybe it's because you almost stayed up until midnight playing video games." Arthur said rolling his eyes.

"Like you care! Also, you should've woken me up!" Alfred gawked angrily.

"Why should I? You should've set up your alarm clock like Mr. Edelstein said." Arthur retorted back. Alfred groaned and then sighs. "_But I'm not worried about that. What I'm really concerned about…is that girl I saw before_," he thought as he remembers the dark-skinned girl from the fist day before he got his powers.

"_Somehow, she looked familiar, like I known her before_," Alfred thought.

As Alfred arrives at school, he dashes through the doors as Arthur stops and rests on the soft grass. The American dashes through the halls and was able to find his first period class.

"Whew! I made it!" he said as he took a seat and the bell rings.

Germania comes in seconds later and spots Alfred in his seat. With a smirk on his face, he places his belongings on his desk and walks up to Alfred.

"Hm. I see you have beaten the clock," he said. "Let me guess…luck right?"

Alfred smiled, "You can say that," he said cheekily.

"Hm. Well, now that you're here. We can get started." Germania said as he walks back to the front of the classroom as the second bell rings.

"All right, take your seats," the first period teacher said and the students began to take their seats, including Jett who sat next to Alfred. "Okay, before we start on our assignment, we have a new student joining us and she's from a private school," Germania said.

Everyone murmured in awe as they began to wonder who is the new transfer student. "Excuse me, Germania. When is she going to arrive?" one student asked.

"She should be arriving in a moment." Germania said, until…

"Excuse me, is this Germania's history class?" a female voice asked.

"Speak of the devil." Germania said with a smile. " Yes it is. You may enter."

The student enters the classroom and it happens to be the same girl that Alfred met the first day before becoming a Guardian. Alfred's eyes widened. "_It's her!_" he thought.

"Hello, my name is Aisha Jordaan. I hope I can get to know you all." Aisha said politely as she bows to the students.

"You're that girl from before!" Alfred cried out as he got up from his seat. Aisha turned to Alfred and smiled.

"So, we meet again." Aisha said.

"What are you doing here?" Alfred questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Hello! I'm a new student here." Aisha answered.

"New student?" Alfred gawked out.

Aisha nodded with a chuckle. "Mr. Jones, please be seated. We're going to start class." Germania ordered sternly. "Sorry," Alfred said as he sat back down. Aisha soon takes a seat behind Alfred and Jett.

"_There's something strange about her. I just can't quite put my finger on it_," the American thought.

* * *

Back in the Dark Kingdom, Ahriman bowed to King Sadiq, "Your Majesty," he said respectfully. Sadiq coldly glared at Ahriman, "Have you made any progress, Ahriman?" he asked.

"I did, but someone named the Star Knight has jeopardized my work." Ahriman answered thoroughly.

"Star Knight?" Sadiq questioned.

"Yes." Ahriman responded.

"So, one of the Guardians has been awakened." Sadiq seethed under his breath. "I can't let him foil our plans."

"Your Majesty, I will be honored to set up a trap for the Star Knight. That way we can kill him and get all of the his energy and the other humans." Ahriman said.

"Very well. Do not fail me." Ahriman said.

"Understood." Ahriman answered and disappears from the throne. He later appears in a large room where a crystal ball was floating in the center of the room. He walks up to the crystal ball. "O mighty crystal. Show me the place with strong human life energy." The crystal ball began to glow and in a couple of seconds it began to show a picture of Elysian Park, where most of the LA citizens go for tours and romantic dates.

"Perfect." Ahriman said with a snicker.

* * *

The bell rang and everyone heads out for lunch. Matthew and Gilbert ate lunch on a bench together while Alfred and Jett sat on the grass and started to each their lunch.

"Do you have a minute?" Aisha's voice asked out.

"Yeah of co—" Alfred answered but abruptly stopped when he saw Aisha standing. "Hello there," she said.

"Oh, hey." Alfred answered back.

"Is there something wrong?" Aisha asked the young blonde which made him jerk. "Oh, nothing! It's nothing!" Alfred said with a nervous laugh. Aisha giggled back, "Okay, then. Um there's something I need to ask you," she said.

"Yeah, and what is it?" Alfred asked.

"Well, since it's Friday…well is it okay if we can spend a weekend getting to know each other?" Aisha asked.

"Huh?!" Jett blurted out.

"Of course and since you asked, we can meet at Elysian Park." Alfred said with a smile, but in his mind he was suspicious.

"Well, then it's settled. We can meet tomorrow." Aisha said with a smile.

"Yeah, tomorrow. Oh, and my name is Alfred." Alfred said. "Alfred…that's a very handsome name. My name is Aisha." Aisha responded back.

"Aisha." Alfred said.

"Yes, Aisha." Aisha said and soon turns away. "Well, I'm not gonna waste your lunch time. Catch you later." Aisha finished and she walks off. Alfred sighs and then continues to eat his lunch until he spots Jett glaring at Aisha leaving with an envious expression. "Jett, dude are you okay?" he asked.

Jett glared at Alfred, "Alfred, mate. Who was that?" he asked sternly.

"That's Aisha. Who else?" Alfred shrugged.

"Nothing." Jett scoffed as he continued eating his lunch. Alfred smirked, "Jett, are you jealous?" he asked playfully.

"J-jealous? Of course not!" Jett sputtered, as he blushed a bit. "Why would you even think that?"

"No reason." Alfred said with a sly smile as he took a sip from his Coke. Jett groaned a bit and resumed on eating. "_Aisha maybe beautiful and nice, but Alfred's MY man!_" the Australian thought. Alfred in the other hand, giggled a bit when he saw Jett eat his lunch still looking envious.

Back at home, Alfred was in his bedroom with Arthur. "A new student has joined your class?" Arthur asked. Alfred nodded, "Yeah. Her name is Aisha and she just transferred from a private school," he said. "I saw her before you and I met and something began to hit me like a ton of bricks."

"Really?" Arthur asked.

"Positive. Somehow, I began to feel like I known her from before." Alfred said.

"Is that right?" Arthur said and the young American nodded. "But that's okay, Aisha and I are going to spend the weekend getting to know each other. That way I might be able to know all about her," Alfred replied.

"Hmm…now that I think about it. Alfred, I think I better tag along with you." Arthur said.

"What? Why?" Alfred asked.

"Because I too believe to have suspicions about this young lady." Arthur said. "Maybe she might be linked to the Dark Kingdom."

"How can she be working for the Dark Kingdom? She's too nice…and beautiful." Alfred defended, but then thought about it. "Then again…"

"No need to be concerned, America," Arthur said. "Just let me tag along, alright? That way I will know that if she is from the Dark Kingdom."

"But Art-," Alfred said but was cut off by the British guide.

"Trust me. I won't get in your way." Arthur said.

Without any argument, Alfred gives in, "Alright," he said and Arthur smiled back.

* * *

It was Saturday morning and Alfred's home was quiet until...

"KYAAA! Alfred has a date today! How adorable!" Elizabeta squealed as is she was a fangirl. Alfred sweatdropped, "Eliza, it's not really a date!" he blurted out.

"Date, eh?" Roderich asked as he came into the room along with Matthew. "Guys, listen. I just met her and she happens to be a nice girl. I don't have a crush on her or anything." Alfred sighed.

"Sure you don't." Matthew said sarcastic smile.

"I'm serious!" America barked.

Roderich chuckled a bit, "There's no need to be embarrassed. You're almost into adulthood. Believe me," he said.

"Okay…" Alfred said looking confused.

"What I'm really trying to say is that just have fun and be yourself. Even though you are bit of a slacker." Roderich said.

"Right." Alfred said. "Well, I'm off."

Alfred waves goodbye to Roderich, Elizabeta, and Matthew and heads out the door. Followed by Arthur leaving through the window, following the young American. By the time Alfred arrives, he sees Aisha standing in front of Elysian Park.

"Aisha! Over here!" Alfred called out.

Aisha turns around and sees Alfred waving at her. She smiles, "You're just in time," she said. "Yeah, why don't we get started?" Alfred asked.

"Sounds good." Aisha replied.

The two soon enter Elysian Park and Arthur watched from behind. "_So this is the girl Alfred has talked to me about. For some reason, I sense a power coming from her_," he thought and soon follows the two.

Almost all of the tourists and couples were here in Elysian Park exploring the beautiful gardens and other plants. This had amazed Aisha a lot, "This park is so amazing," she said.

"Yeah," Alfred said. "_Come on! Now's your chance!_" his conscience said.

"So, Aisha. What brings you here to LA?"

"Well, I moved here last weekend because I believe that this city is going to be the right place for me." Aisha said.

"Wait. You moved here all by yourself?" Alfred asked. "And enrolled yourself into a private school?"

Aisha nodded, "Crazy, huh?" she asked.

"What happened to your parents?" the blonde questioned and Aisha's smile fades away. "I can't remember what had happened to them. For some reason, my memory was weak and I didn't know who my parents were."

"Really?" Alfred questioned.

"Yes." Aisha answered but then smiled, "But I wanna talk about you. What about your past?" she asked.

Alfred's heart started to pound. He didn't want to talk about his childhood, but he decided anyways, "My parents passed away," he said.

Once again, Aisha's smile fades. "How?" she asked.

"They were killed in a car accident. Me and my brother, Matthew were young back then." Alfred concluded.

"I see." Aisha said.

"But let's not worry about me right now. I just wanna know why didn't you remember your family?" Alfred interrogated.

"I don't know. I mean it's like a blur to me. No matter how I try, I can't remember how they spoke or what they looked like."

"That must be very hard for you." Alfred whispered.

"It was, but I was managed to get over it. Although, I still wanted to know my past." Aisha purred then let's out a big sigh. Then suddenly, Aisha began to hear low growling. "What was that?" she asked.

Alfred blushed, "Uh…that was my stomach," he said looking embarrassed. Aisha giggled, "No need to be embarrassed. I'm getting hungry too. There's a food truck on the other side, I can go get us something to eat," she said.

"Wait. Are you sure?" Alfred asked.

"Of course. I'll be right back." Aisha said as she walks off to the other side of the park, where the food truck was located. Alfred stood there as Aisha disappears with a concerned look on his face. "_So Aisha doesn't remember her past_," he thought. "_Very unusual_."

Then suddenly, Arthur pops out of the bushes breathing heavily, "I can't breathe in there," he panted.

"Oh, Arthur. You still here?" Alfred asked.

"I've been here this whole time!" Arthur ranted.

"Relax, I'm just joking dude." Alfred said. "Although, it seems that it wasn't a joke of what Aisha said."

"What did she say to you?" Arthur asked.

"She said that she doesn't remember her past." Alfred answered. "What?" the British lad gasped. "That's right. She has no memory of her past, but it feels weird that she somehow remembers me," Alfred replied scratching his head.

"So, Aisha isn't linked to the Dark Kingdom at all. Because she has no memory of her past." Arthur thought out loud.

A couple of seconds had passed and Alfred and Arthur began to feel a strong sense.

"What was that?" Alfred gasped.

"It's an evil presence," Arthur said in a serious tone. "It can be King Sadiq."

As they sense the dark energy, the flowers in the garden started to glow and start absorb all of the humans' energy from their bodies, causing them to grow weak and dizzy.

"Oh no! The humans!" Arthur cried.

An evil feminine laugh started ringing from out of nowhere, startling the two blondes. "What now?" Alfred gawked.

Flower petals rose from the garden into the air and started to spin around. In a flash of light, the petals began formed a yellow-eyed green woman with a black and red flower petal dress, with thorny vines all around her.

"Why hello there, little cutie," she said in a flirting voice.

"This isn't good." Arthur said.

Meanwhile, Aisha was walking back to Alfred with food in her hands until she saw people lying on the ground looking pale. She began to frown, "What's going on? Why are these people unconscious?" she whispered until she spotted the Plant Demon. Shocked, Aisha drops the food to he ground.

"Damn! Should've known he was behind this!" she growled and soon walks back to the same direction.

The Plant Demon giggled sweetly, "You two looked pretty handsome today, but too bad I won't be taking you two out for a date," she said with a smirk and she starts to shoot out thorn-like bombs at Alfred and Arthur.

"Look out!" Arthur cried as he and Alfred began to dodge the thorns before they hit the ground, releasing large explosions.

"Turns out that you are right, Arthur!" Alfred panted.

"You think?" Arthur retorted back as he sees the Plant Demon walking towards him and the American. He quickly turns to him, "Alfred," he said.

"Right." Alfred replied.

He takes out his Star Amulet and raised it in the air, "**Shining Star Power, Nations Unite!**" he yelled out and the amulet began to glow in a bright blue light which changes into a extremely bright white light, causing Arthur to cover his eyes.

As the light disappears, Alfred has changed into the Star Knight. "I am the Star Knight and I stand for Peace and Justice, and on behalf of America, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you!" Star Knight said with triumph in his voice.

"So, you ARE the Guardian," the Plant Demon said icily and snickered, "This is going to be fun."

Star Knight charges towards the Plant Demon, delivering a good hard punch into the monster's face. "That's too easy!" he said with a grin, but the Plant Demon chuckled evilly.

"Guess again," she said in a polite tone in her voice.

"What?!" Star Knight gasped and the demon fired small seed-like bombs at the Guardian, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Star Knight!" Arthur cried.

In the background, Ahriman laughed as a large ball of energy started growing and growing. "Yes, that's it! Don't forget to kill the Star Knight!" he said with a cackle.

After taking so many hits, Star Knight fell into his knees. "Damn, she's strong!" he panted heavily. The Plant Demon snickered as she walked up to the injured and worn out Star Knight. "Looks like you are out of fighting energy," she purred.

Star Knight panted more as the Plant Demon got closer to him. "Don't you dare lay one hand on him!" Arthur growled as he charges towards the monster.

"Arthur, don't!" Star Knight called out.

"Stay back, my dear," the Plant Demon said as she throws a rose in front of Arthur, forming a large force field. "I can't get out!" the green eyed blonde grunted as he tries to break the shield with his bare hands, but no phase.

"No…" Star Knight winced. The plant lady snickered and she transforms her arm into a sharp lance-like weapon. Star Knight struggles to get up on his feet as the monster readies her weapon.

"Any last words before I kill you?" she asked but Star Knight didn't answer. "Very well then. Goodbye."

The Plant Demon pulls her arm back and lashes at Star Knight, aiming her weapon at the warrior's chest. "Star Knight!" Arthur cried as he watches Star Knight helplessly stand there, about to be killed by the monster. But then suddenly, large golden star shaped rays of energy came out of nowhere and hits the Plant Demon, knocking her down to the ground.

"What?" Star Knight gasped.

"What was that?" Arthur asked.

"That's quite enough, demon," a female voice in a serious tone called out. "Who are you? Show yourself," the Plant Demon said coldly.

Then, a dark skinned female walked out from the darkness, looking serious. She was dressed in a white and gold Sailor Senshi uniform, with gold and white gloves, gold high-heel boots, and a golden brooch, which resembled Star Knight's Star Amulet. She also wore a golden forehead tiara with a yellow star jewel in the center, a pair of golden hoop earrings, a golden choker with a gold star pendant, and wore her hair in a form of a wedding-style high ponytail. She even held a magical golden staff in her right hand.

"Who is that?" Star Knight asked softly.

The Sailor scout smirked, "Who am I? I am the champion of Passion and Justice, the beautiful and intelligent Sailor Soldier…Sailor Star! And I will not tolerate your crucial behavior!" she called out pointing at the Plant Demon.

The monster has now gotten angry after she gotten up on her feet. "You don't scare me!" she screeched as she charges towards Sailor Star, aiming her weapon.

Sailor Star smirks and leaps into the air. She lands behind the plant lady, and aims her Golden Star Staff.

"**Star Heavenly Suppression!**" she yelled out and her Staff started to glow. Pretty soon, it began to fire large golden star-shaped rays of energy from behind, hitting the monster in the back.

"Aah! You're going to pay for that!" the Plant Demon seethed.

"Oh, well than fight me like you mean it." Sailor Star taunted.

The Plant Demon lets out a blood curdling screech and starts lashing out at Sailor Star, but the sailor-suited soldier dodged every attack like if it was nothing.

"Why can't you just die?!" the Plant Demon screamed as she tried to attack Sailor Star. Star Knight and Arthur were amazed of how Sailor Star battled the Plant Demon.

"Wow, she's amazing." Star Knight said.

"**Star Heavenly Suppression!**" Sailor Star yelled out once more and attacks the Plant Demon, weakening her energy. She quickly turned to Star Knight, who has now regained his energy.

"Star Knight, you must finish her off. Hurry!" Sailor Star ordered.

Star Knight nods and runs up to the Plant Demon who was struggling to get up on her feet. He closed his eyes and felt the warmness rush through his body, and raised his hand up in the air. The white star once again appears, and Star Knight opened his eyes.

"**Star Evening Vibration!**"

Star Knight blasts the white energy at the monster, destroying her and before she turned to dust, she lets out a high-pitched scream. The people regained their life energy and soon wakes up and the force field surrounding Arthur disappeared.

"Yes! I'm free," the British lad said happily.

Sailor Star smiled and walked up to Star Knight, "Are you alright?" she asked him. Star Knight nodded, "Yeah. A little banged up, but I'm okay," he said.

"Good." Sailor Star said. "You need to be more careful, the Dark Kingdom is getting stronger than you expect."

"Got it…oh and thanks for saving me," Star Knight said with a smile. Sailor Star smiled back, "It's my pleasure…and don't worry, I'll always be there for you whenever you're in trouble," she said. "See ya."

Sailor Star runs off, leaving Star Knight and Arthur. The two blondes looked at each other and giggled at each other.

* * *

In the dark background, the energy ball Ahriman held disappears which angers the dark soldier. "Damn!" he growled.

"I swear I will get that energy!" Ahriman said in a determined voice."

* * *

Alfred walks out of Elysian Park and notices that the sun was setting. "Alfred!" Aisha's voice called out. The American turns around and there he saw Aisha running towards him. "Aisha! Where were you?" he asked.

"Sorry, I had to go get help because you was attacked by a plant monster." Aisha answered.

"Really?" the blonde questioned.

Aisha nodded and Alfred smiled, "It's okay," he said.

"What?" Aisha asked with a raised eyebrow. Alfred's smile turned to a smirk, "It's okay, because the Star Knight took care of her," he said. Aisha chuckled, "But he almost got killed by the monster, but was saved by Sailor Star," she said.

Alfred scratched his head, "Oh, right," he said with a goofy laugh.

Aisha giggled, "But despite of what had happened today, I had an interesting weekend," she said.

"You did?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah, I did and it was great." Aisha answered back which made Alfred smile. Then, she started to yawn. "Well, it's getting late. I better get home before the streetlights come on," she said. "It was nice meeting you, Alfred."

"Alright, see you on Monday," Alfred answered back and waves goodbye to Aisha, who soon walks off into the golden sunset. Arthur soon walks up to Alfred.

"Are you okay, Alfred?" he asked.

Alfred turned to Arthur, "Yeah. However, I'm still concerned about Aisha's past," he answered.

"But she doesn't remember her past. You told me about it earlier." Arthur recalled. "True, but I really wanna know what caused her to lose her memory like that." Alfred answered back.

"I see," Arthur whispered and looked at the sky as it turns dark and stars appearing in the sky, followed by Alfred.

"The sky sure is beautiful," Arthur said. Alfred nodded back, agreeing with Arthur.

"_Man I just met a girl who doesn't know her past and also I also met a Sailor Scout who helped me defeat one of Sadiq's demons. However, I have a feeling that something else is going to happen in this city_," the American thought.

Meanwhile in a large two-story home, a black haired male with brown eyes was watching the skyline of LA. "Los Angeles is so beautiful at night," he said in a strong Japanese accent.

"Honda-san, time for dinner," a male voice called out.

"I'll be down, father." Honda Kiku called back and turned back to the LA skyline view. He lets out a small sigh and continues happily watching LA as its lights glittered throughout the night.

**End of Chapter Two**

**A/N: All right, chapter two is now finished…finally! Okay, the third chapter will be up soon, although it will take some time to do! And I added Honda Kiku aka Japan in the end of this chapter that way I can start the third chapter involving him!**

**One more thing, Aisha is South Africa! Catch ya later and Happy Early New Year!**

**Nice reviews will be nice, but NO BASHING!**


	3. Power of the Rising Sun

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya and Sailor Moon belongs to Miss Naoko Takeuchi…. it's so unfair! **

**(Clears Throat****) Anyways, here's the third chapter!**

**Hetalia Knights Chapter Three**

"**Power of the Rising Sun"**

In the Dark Kingdom, King Sadiq gave Ahriman a cold stare after his second mission has been foiled. But Ahriman is disappointed in himself because he had all of the human energy he needed for his leader, but thanks to Star Knight, Ahriman will have to face King Sadiq's wrath. Ahriman bowed to King Sadiq.

"I am very disappointed, Ahriman. You said you would kill the Star Knight, but it seems that you haven't done as you promised." Sadiq said.

"I'm very sorry." Ahriman said. "But a Sailor Scout has interfered with my work."

Sadiq raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And who is this Sailor Soldier?" he questioned icily.

"Her name is Sailor Star, your majesty." Ahriman answered.

"Sailor Star, eh?"

Ahriman nodded and Sadiq sighs, "All right, I will give you another chance, Ahriman. But be warned, you are about this close into getting your position revoked," he demanded and the general nodded, "I understand," he said.

"Good. You may proceed." Ahriman said.

Ahriman disappears from the room and reappears in his room. "Damn, that retched Sailor Star…ruining my mission into destroying the Star Knight!" he seethed, but calms down. "No worries, I'll just kill her too," he said and turns to his crystal ball. "O, mighty crystal. Show me the place with strong life human energy."

The crystal began to glow and it began to show a computer class at UCLA. "A computer class? Excellent!" Ahriman laughed.

* * *

School has ended and Alfred heads home. When he arrived, he spots Roderich and Elizabeta in the living room flirting with each other. He rolled his eyes, "Someone please spare me," he whispered. He slowly tiptoes upstairs, so Roderich or Elizabeta wouldn't hear them. But then…

"Stop right there, Alfred," Roderich said.

The American froze and he cursed under his breath. "_Damn, how does Roderich knows it was me?_" he thought.

The Austrian walks up to Alfred, "You better not be going upstairs to watch TV, are you?" he questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh no! I'm going to do my homework! Really!" Alfred said with a nervous grin and a laugh to go with it.

Roderich smiled, "Good. I want to see your grades go up if you want to graduate," he said, not aware that Alfred was lying to him.

"Yeah, sure! Gotta study!" Alfred answered back and heads upstairs.

* * *

As Alfred entered his room, he lets out a relieved sigh. "Man, I thought that Roderich would never hear me," he said. "Mew," Kitty said as he walked up to Alfred, letting out a soft purr.

"I hear you, Kitty." Alfred said to his cat, petting him. He reached into his backpack and takes out his Sailor V manga. "All right, time to get into business!" Alfred said with a snicker, but soon was interrupted by Arthur's clearing throat.

"What do you think you're doing?" the British lad asked.

Alfred turned and he sees Arthur with his arms folded up and tapping his foot. "Going to read Sailor V," Alfred said in a slow pace. Arthur shook his head, "Alfred, you are a Guardian, and in order to be strong, you have to study," he said.

"Oh, come on! You know that getting homework from Germania is hard!" Alfred complained. "And besides, superheroes don't go to school!"

"Yes they do, Alfred. Also, hard work is what makes you get better at things," Arthur protested back.

"Jeez, you're just like Roderich," Alfred pouted as he sat down on his desk. "I'm just doing what's best for you and your duty as a Guardian," Arthur said as he walked into Alfred's backpack and pulls out a workbook where it said 12th Grade World History on it.

"Well, what do you know?" he asked and brings to history workbook to Alfred. "Arthur, what are you doing?" Alfred asked.

"Giving you your homework." Arthur said.

Alfred groaned, "Arthur I don't wanna, I HATE history! And also, don't go digging through my stuff!" he scowled.

Arthur growled a bit, "Look here! I'm training you to become a strong Guardian, so that means that you WILL do your homework! No excuses!" he retorted.

"Why? Why me?" Alfred whined.

* * *

The next day, Alfred arrived in school, and boy was he tired. He dragged himself through the halls and he lets out a growl, "That damn Arthur, keeping me up all night, forcing me to do that lame history homework!" he thought. As he kept on walking, he was unexpectedly glomped by Jett.

"Good morning!" Jett chirped.

"Jett, you scared me!" Alfred gasped, with a startled look on his face. "Sorry, but you know that I can't help it," Jett said with a grin.

"Morning, Alfred," called out Matthew as he comes in with Gilbert. "Morning, Matt. Gil," Alfred called back.

"So, how's it going at home?" Gilbert asked in a taunting voice.

"Oh, it's nothing. What about you? Have you been making out with Matt?" the American taunted back.

"Alfred!" Matthew cried as he blushed.

"I wish I did. I mean come on, your brother is so cute!" Gibert said as he nuzzled on Matthew's cheek, causing the Canadian's face to go bright red.

"Gil…" he stuttered.

Jett scoffed, "Yeah, well Alfred is way cuter! No offense." Jett said, causing Alfred to blush as well, "Come on, Jett. You don't mean that," he said.

"Of course I do, cutie." Jett said, winking at the American.

As the four boys kept on playing around, Honda Kiku, who was now dressed in a black gakuran uniform and brown loafers was walking through the hall until he spotted Alfred. He quietly smiled, "Alfred-san," he whispered.

* * *

As class started, everyone turned in their homework, including Alfred. Germania glared at Alfred, "It's about time you turned in your homework," he said.

"Don't push it," Alfred said and walked to his desk.

Germania smirked and walks into the front of the classroom, "Alright class. You are not going to believe this, but we have another transfer student that's coming here," he said and everyone was a bit shocked…even Alfred.

"_First Aisha, now another one?_" Alfred thought.

"Okay, he's a bit shy, but he can introduce himself to you all," Germania said and he turns to the doorway where Honda was standing. Honda slowly walks into the classroom and looks at the class.

"_Ohayo gozaimasu_. My name is Honda Kiku, it's a pleasure to meet you all," he said politely and he turns to Alfred.

"Also, It's been a while, Alfred-san," Honda said.

Alfred's eyes widened, "Honda?" he gasped and the Japanese male smiled.

"You know Mr. Jones, Honda?" Germania asked. Honda nodded, "Apparently yes, I've known him since we started middle school and we haven't talked a lot because I moved," he said.

"Honda, you're the transfer student?" Alfred asked.

"_Hai_," Honda said. "Good to see you again."

"Yeah," Alfred responded back.

As class started, Arthur stood next to the classroom and peeked a bit. He saw Honda sitting in front of Alfred and a concerned expression appeared on his face.

"_I sense something from him_," he thought.

* * *

As school ended, Alfred lets out a yawn as he walked through the halls. He told his brother, Matthew that he go with Gilbert for a while and meet him at home. "Man, I can't wait to have a snack!" he said happily but his smile soon fades.

"But then Roderich will ask me if I have any homework."

Alfred soon sighs and heads out the door, but when he was about to exit, he spots Honda running towards him.

"Alfred-san, let me walk with you," he said.

"Do you want to?" Alfred asked.

"Of course," Honda answered back. "I really want to try to spend some time with you, now that school is over."

"Okay," Alfred said and as they started walking, Alfred looked at Honda and asked, "Dude, why are you acting so cheerful back in school?"

Honda turned to Alfred, "Well…it's because I haven't seen you for a long time. I was very distant back then and when I met you, it started to change me a bit," Honda said softly.

"Really?" asked the blue-eyed American.

Honda nodded, "Yes," he answered. "Do you think we can try to get to know each other?" Alfred nodded, "Yeah, I mean you just returned from Tokyo," he said.

"Great," Honda said with a smile on his face.

The two walked up to the other side of the street until Alfred spots a GameStop store. "Hey! The GameStop store. I forgot that there's a new game out," Alfred said.

"A new video game?" Honda asked.

"Yeah, it's called _**Super Smash Bros. All Stars**_ and it's already released! Come on!" Alfred said as he grabbed Honda by the hand and ran across the street to the GameStop store. "_He hasn't changed a bit_," Honda thought. The boys enter the store and Alfred sees the new Super Smash Bros. All Stars game on the shelf.

"Yes!" Alfred cheered as he grabbed the game and turns to Honda. "Hey, Honda. I got it!" he said, but Honda wasn't paying attention. He was busy looking at some games from Nintendo to Xbox. Alfred chuckled a bit and turned back to the counter. There he saw Heracles come out of the other room to the counter, which made Alfred sweatdrop.

"Heracles? What are you doing here?" Alfred asked.

"I work here. I' m trying raise money for my college education," Heracles said.

"Really?" Alfred questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, my parents said they are too 'lazy' to pay for my college fund," Heracles grumbled as he rolled his eyes. Alfred gives Heracles the game and cash he had saved for it. As Heracles gives Alfred the game back, he spotted Honda looking at video games and his eyes widened. "Alfred, who's your friend?" he asked pointing to Honda.

"Oh that's Honda Kiku. He just moved back here and he's now going to my school," Alfred said.

"Honda Kiku," the Greek male said as his heart began to melt. "_He's so cute!_" his inner self cooed. "Heracles. Are you okay, dude?" the American asked.

Heracles snapped back to reality, "Oh yes, I'm okay. Um…Honda seems a little distant. You mind if I meet him someday?" he asked Alfred.

"I don't mind at all. Honda, let's go!" Alfred called out.

Honda turned to Alfred, "Coming!" he called out and runs up to Alfred and the two walk out of the GameStop. "Honda Kiku. What a guy," Heracles said as he lets out a happy sigh.

"Tada!" Alfred said as he showed Honda the new Super Smash Bros game and Honda was pretty amazed. "Wow, it looks amazing, Alfred-san," Honda said. "And it looks like it has almost all of the characters from video games to Toku."

"Yeah, I can't wait to start playing it when I get home!" Alfred said with a snicker.

"Oh, and um, whom were you having a conversation with?" Honda asked.

"Oh, that was Heracles. He works at GameStop." Alfred said and Honda raised and eyebrow, "Really?" he asked. The American nodded, "Yeah, he's trying to raise money so he can enroll into college," he said.

"Is that right?" Honda said, but when he heard college, his eyes bugged out. "Oh no! I forgot!" he cried.

"What is it?" Alfred asked.

"My 4-hour college class!" Honda said, "I forgot that I had a computer class today. And now I'm going to be late!"

"What?! You have more school?" Alfred cringed. Honda nodded, "Yes, you gotta study in order to become better at some things," he said with a wink. "See you around!"

Honda runs off and something fell out of his backpack. Alfred looked down and there he saw a CD case that had a blank disk inside. He picked it up and glanced at it.

"What's this?" he asked.

"So, his name is Honda Kiku, huh?" Arthur's voice called out.

Alfred jumps and backs up a bit as he saw Arthur right behind him. "Dude, don't scare me like that!" he said. "And have you been following me?"

"What do you mean? It's part of my mission, you git!" Arthur hissed. "But I have a feeling that your friend, Honda could be from the Dark Kingdom." "What?! He can't be working for Sadiq!" he baffled out.

"Oh yeah? Then, why are you holding that disk in your hand?" Arthur asked. Alfred looked at the disk in his hand and then at Arthur. "This fell out of Honda's backpack, Arthur. I think I better get this back to him, 'cause he might need it," he said.

"I don't think that will be necessary. There's a computer store nearby, maybe we can go there and see what's on that disk," Arthur said. "And why do we have to do that?" Alfred asked. "Because we need to know if Honda is really from the Dark Kingdom!" Arthur scowled.

"Okay, okay! Jeez, you don't have to snap at me," Alfred pouted and Arthur groaned.

"Hey, Alfred. Talking to your friend?" Aisha's voice called out. The two blondes turn around and see Aisha right behind them.

"Oh, hey Aisha," Alfred asked. "I didn't know you was behind us."

"Alfred." Arthur whispered.

"Alright!" Alfred whispered back getting a little irritated. "Is there something wrong?" Aisha asked. "Oh, nothing. Just leaving!" Alfred answered as he and Arthur run off leaving Aisha with a confused look on her face.

"He sure is strange," Aisha whispered.

* * *

Honda soon arrives at the UCLA campus and finds the computer classroom. "I am so sorry I'm late, _sensei_. I didn't know there was class today," he said. A black haired man dressed in a black suit with glasses turned to Honda. "It's okay. I mean, you are one of my greatest students," he said.

"What? You're not angry?" Honda asked.

"Of course not. However, please show up on time, 'kay?" the computer teacher said with a smile and then walks off.

Honda looked confused, "That's just plain weird," he thought.

As Honda took out his things he began feel the inside of his backpack and his eyes widened, "My disk! It's gone!" he whispered. "Great! Now I have to re-do my assignment." The frustrated Japanese male turned on the computer and started typing his assignment, which soon calmed him down.

As more students came the teacher, who was writing on the blackboard, smirked evilly. "Perfect! Now that I have enough of these pathetic students, Sadiq will able to get all of the energy that we need, and if that damn Star Knight or Sailor Star interfere, they will be as good as dead!" he said with an evil cackle.

* * *

Alfred and Arthur arrive at a computer store and as the entered, they went to the counter, where a nerdy employee was reading his X-Men comic book. "Excuse me, is do you have any computers that work? We need to test something on it," Arthur said. The employee turned to Arthur, "Yeah. They're over there in the back," he said.

"Thank you," Arthur said as he grabbed Alfred by the hand and ran to one of the computers.

"Jeez, Arthur. You almost ripped my arm off!" Alfred groaned.

"Oh, shut up, you big baby," Arthur retorted as he inserted the disc into the computer. Pretty soon, a blue screen with weird letters appeared and a loud screech started blaring out of the speakers. "Alfred, cover your ears!" Arthur said.

"Why? What's going on?" the American asked as he covered his ears.

"_**Hello and welcome to this special program. Here you will be able to give your life energy to King Sadiq and you will obey our command!**_" a voice from the computer came out which happened to be Ahriman's voice.

"Just as I thought! A mind control disc!" Arthur growled.

"What?!" Alfred cried, uncovering his ears.

"Alfred, Honda IS from the Dark Kingdom!" Arthur said, "We better get to that college…fast!"

Alfred nodded and he takes out the disc from the computer and smashes it into pieces. Soon, he and Arthur dash out of the computer store and head to the direction where the UCLA campus is located. As they arrived, they saw that there were guards on patrol. "Damn! There are guards everywhere!" Alfred said. "But we gotta get inside!"

"No problem." Arthur said as he puts his hand out and starts glowing. A white ball of light blasts out from his hand and Alfred catches it with his two hands. As the blue-eyed blonde looked, the light changes into a blue and gold cellphone.

"Whoa! What is this?" Alfred asked.

"That is the Shining Commune. With that, you will transform into any disguise you want to be," Arthur said.

"Really? How does it work?" Alfred asked with a smile.

"Just say "Disguise Power!" and say who do you want to dress as," Arthur said. "But you have to do it quick!"

"Okay," Alfred said as he pushed the big button in the middle and raised it up in the air, "**Disguise Power!** Change me into an intelligent college professor!" Alfred yelled out and the Star Commune glowed in a blue light which became brighter and brighter. As the light fades, Alfred was dressed in a perfect suit, lab coat, and brown dress shoes. His hair was pulled back with gel, and is wearing fancier glasses.

"Not bad," Arthur said as he looked at the disguised Alfred.

"Thanks. Now, let's get going," Alfred replied as he enters the college campus with Arthur following. He finds a guard and runs up to him. "Excuse me, have you seen the computer room?" he asked.

"It's on the left side of the campus," the guard replied as he points to the left direction. "Thanks," Alfred said and he runs off with Arthur. They ran into the hallways and they were able to find the classroom. Alfred enters the room and there they saw the students looking pale and zombie-ish.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for Honda Kiku," Alfred called out.

But the students didn't answer. They just groaned and moaned. "Can I help you with something, sir?" Honda asked as he got up off his seat. "I believe you better come with me, Honda," Alfred said.

"What? Why?" Honda asked looking confused.

"Because you are responsible for bringing those mind control discs!" Alfred yelled as he pointed at Honda. This had Honda flabbergasted, "What?! I will never think of such a thing!" he screeched. "Don't play dumb with me, I know you are behind this charade!" Alfred growled. "So you better come out of this classroom!" he yelled even louder. But, Honda refused to budge.

"Okay, since you wanna do this the hard way, so be it!" Alfred seethed as he grabbed his Star Amulet from his pocket, "**Shining Star Power, Nations Unite!**" he yelled out and raised his amulet in the air. The Star Amulet starts to glow and began to light up the room. The light soon fades, Star Knight stood heroically and Honda's eyes widened.

"No way!" he gasped. But then the classroom teacher snickered and glares at Star Knight, "I'm sorry, but we're in the middle of a class, so I'm going to ask you to leave!" he said snickering and his eyes started glowing, thus transforming himself into a black goblin-like monster.

"I won't do that! I am the Star Knight, the Guardian of Peace and Justice and on behalf of America, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you!" Star Knight called out.

"You're not the only one!" Sailor Star's voice called out.

Star Knight, Honda and the Goblin Demon turn around and there they saw Sailor Star standing outside the window. "I am Sailor Star, the champion of Passion and Justice. And I will not stand your crucial behavior!" she called out.

"Sailor Star!" Star Knight called out as Sailor Star leaps into the classroom. "How did you-," Star Knight asked but was cut off, by the Sailor Soldier.

"I sensed a dark presence coming from the college campus which led to this classroom," Sailor Star said. "And it was coming from that creature,"

Sailor Star points at the Goblin Demon and Star Knight's eyes widened. "So that means, Honda isn't from the Dark Kingdom!" he said and then angrily glares at Arthur, who was standing in front of the doorway.

"Arthur!" he growled.

"Never mind that, just destroy the monster!" Arthur gawked.

Then suddenly, the monster dashes like a speed of light, and lashes at Star Knight and Sailor Star, but the two heroes dodged the attack. "Whoa! He's fast!" Star Knight said. "Yeah, he caught us off guard!" Sailor Star replied.

"You two are quite fast yourselves, but not fast enough," the Goblin Demon yelled as he charges towards Star Knight and Sailor Star.

Sailor Star blocks the monster's attack with her Golden Star Staff, but the Goblin Demon, throws her into the wall in full force. "Sailor Star!" Star Knight cried and he lets out a vicious growl as he charges towards the monster, throwing many punches and kicks. Honda watched Star Knight battle the Goblin Demon in shock and in horror, but deep inside, his heart is telling him that he should help.

The Goblin Demon roars and slashes Star Knight with his sharp claws, and kicks him in the chest, knocking him down to the ground.

"Star Knight!" Honda cried as he runs up to Star Knight.

"Stay back, please!" Star Knight said. "I don't want you to get hurt!"

Without any warning, the Goblin Demon leaps from behind Honda. Star Knight was about to tell his Japanese friend to get out of the way, but Sailor Star's Golden Star Staff hits the monster from behind. The Staff returns to Sailor Star.

"Honda, you need to get out of here! It's not safe!" the Sailor Scout said, but Honda shook his head, "I can't leave you here!"

"Don't worry about us! Just go!" Star Knight yelled.

"You're not going anywhere!" the monster yelled as he rises up, letting out a loud roar. Star Knight and Sailor Star charge towards the Goblin Demon, using all of their strength to battle the monster, but he was too powerful. He easily knocks the two crusaders down to the ground. "Star Knight! Sailor Star!" Arthur cried out.

After seeing the Guardian and the Sailor Scout get battered by the Goblin Demon, Honda decided that enough is enough. "Leave them alone!" he yelled as he charges towards the dark creature. "Honda, no!" Star Knight yelled, but the monster smirked and hits Honda with his claws, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"You think you can beat me? How pathetic!" the Goblin Demon laughed.

"I'm not giving up that easily!" Honda said as he gets up on his feet as seriousness began to appear in his face.

"Honda's out of his mind!" Sailor Star shrieked.

"You're starting to annoy me!" the monster growled as he charges towards Honda with his claws ready. Honda charges towards the monster and tries to attack him by throwing many punches and kicks, but the monster attacks directly in the face, and in the chest, sending him flying.

"Honda!" Star Knight and Sailor Star cried.

"This is bad!" Arthur said helplessly.

The Goblin Demon snickered then turned to Star Knight and Sailor Star. "Now to deal with you!" he said as he shows his right arm and it transforms into a large axe-like weapon and was ready to kill Star Knight and Sailor Star. The heroes didn't have any energy to fight anymore, which means that they're sitting ducks. However, Honda weakly gets up on his feet and glares at the monster, "I won't let you hurt those two! You hear me!" he bellowed out.

"Don't you ever give up?!" the monster seethed, as he started to get more irritated.

"Please, Honda. Don't interfere!" Star Knight cried as he starts to become worried.

"No! If this monster wants to kill you, he has to kill me, first!" Honda yelled out. Star Knight's eyes widened after what Honda said. "Okay, if that's what you want, very well then!" the Goblin Demon said, but when he gets ready to attack, something began to appear on Honda's forehead.

"What the hell? What is that mark?" the Goblin Demon gasped.

Star Knight and Sailor Star gasped in amazement, "Can it be…?" Star Knight said. Arthur gasped when he saw the mark of Honda's forehead. It was the symbol of the Rising Sun.

"The Rising Sun!" Arthur gasped. "Honda's not from the Dark Kingdom, he's one of us! Honda is the Sunrise Knight!"

Arthur quickly closed his hands as they started to glow in a white light and in one second, he created a golden amulet with a large white hexagon-shaped crystal in the center and a Japanese flag on the bottom. It also had a golden chain on it.

The monster growls as he again readies his arm axe. Honda in the other hand, stood in front of Star Knight and Sailor Star. As the Goblin Demon raised his arm axe in the air, Arthur ran into the room. "Honda, take this!" he yelled as he threw the amulet to Honda, who perfectly catches it. He quickly dodges the swinging axe, by jumping in the air and landing on his two feet.

"Shout, Sunrise Power, Nations Unite!" Arthur yelled out.

As the Goblin Demon walks up to Honda looking angry, the Japanese male looked at his amulet and nods. He walks up and raises his amulet in the air.

"**Sunrise Power, Nations Unite!**" Honda yelled out and the amulet began to glow in a white light, which started to light up the whole room.

_**Honda winds up in a white starry dimension, and catches his amulet, which changes into a white orb of light. The orb releases gusts of wind and cherry blossoms, which swirl around Honda's body, covering it. In a flash of light, Honda is now wearing a white Marine-like uniform with red and gold trimming. He also wore white formal gloves, white boots, a white flowing cape, two small golden earrings, a star pendant on his standing collar, and a white, red and gold Marine hat with a white hexagon-shaped jewel in the center. He finishes his transformation with a bowing-style pose.**_

Star Knight and Sailor Star were amazed when they saw Honda transform, but the Goblin Demon wasn't. He charges towards the new crusader. "Quickly, use your new power!" Arthur yelled out. Honda, now Sunrise Knight dodges as the creature attacks, by leaping into the air. He closes his eyes and the warmness began to flow inside his body. His Sunrise Amulet glows in a shining white light and Sunrise Knight opened his eyes.

"**Sakura Hurricane!**" Sunrise Knight yelled out as he blasts large gusts of wind with fluttering and glowing cherry blossoms at the Goblin Demon. The cherry blossoms were actually small, but powerful bombs and when they exploded, it injured the monster, draining its energy and slowing it down.

Star Knight and Sailor Star regain their energy and soon get back up on their feet. Sunrise Knight turned to the two, "You two must finish him off, hurry!" he demanded.

"He's right. We should use our power to beat this monster," Sailor Star said.

"Okay. Let's do it!" Star Knight said with a grin.

As the Goblin Demon gets up on his feet, Star Knight and Sailor Star closed their eyes and their power began to flow inside their bodies. They opened their eyes seconds later.

"**Star Evening Vibration!**"

"**Star Heavenly Suppression!**"

The two performed their attacks, turning the Goblin Demon into a pile of dust. Soon, everyone regained their energy and waking up, not remembering a thing. "It's over," Sunrise Knight whispered, and then looked at himself. He was amazed of what he looked like and the new powers he received. "This is amazing," he said. Star Knight, Sailor Star, and Arthur ran up to the crusader.

"Well done, Sunrise Knight. A very well done!" Arthur said.

"Yeah! Because of you not giving up on us which was kinda reckless, you have been awakened as a Guardian!" Star Knight said.

"Guardian?" Sunrise Knight asked.

"Yes. You have been chosen to help Star Knight battle King Sadiq and find the Prince of the Star Empire," Arthur said. Sunrise Knight couldn't believe what he was hearing, but now he knows that he now has a destiny to fulfill.

Sailor Star walked up to Sunrise Knight, "You have a very good heart and a sense of courage, Sunrise Knight. However, King Sadiq is becoming stronger than before. You and the Star Knight must not let him overpower you, or else the whole universe will be under his control," she said.

"I understand. Now that I know, I will make sure that the Earth is safe. Me_ and_ Star Knight," Sunrise Knight said with a smile.

"Alright, I wish you all the best," Sailor Star said.

"Wait, Sailor Star!" Sunrise Knight called out and Sailor Star stopped at her tracks, turning to the 2nd Guardian. "_Arigato gozaimasu_," he said with a bow. Sailor Star smiled, "My pleasure," she said and soon leaves the classroom. Sunrise Knight turned to Star Knight and Arthur chuckles. The two Guardians chuckled back.

* * *

The three boys exited the UCLA campus and headed the right direction of town. "So I'm a Guardian. Amazing," Honda said. Arthur nodded, "Yes, and now that there are two of you guys, we will be able to find three more Guardians," he said.

"Three more?" Honda asked and Alfred nodded.

"Yeah. You see, there are five Guardians and Arthur has to find all of them. I was the first one to be awakened, and not only that I'm the leader!" the American said.

"If you really are a leader, then why are you not keeping up with your schoolwork?" Arthur asked slyly.

Alfred cringed; "Arthur, don't bring that up!" he scowled.

"Why? I mean you haven't been doing your homework lately," Arthur replied as he cocked an eyebrow. Alfred twitched, "Jeez, your such a goody two-shoes!" he snorted.

"Excuse me?" Arthur growled.

"You heard me, bushy brows!" Alfred retorted. "Why I never!" Arthur seethed. As the two boys kept on arguing, Honda began to laugh. "What's so funny?" Alfred asked.

"Sorry, but you two act like a duo of brothers," Honda said as he calms down. "We do not!" the blondes yelled out and Honda chuckled.

"Yes, you do. I can tell," Honda said. Alfred and Arthur backed away from each other. "But we shouldn't be arguing right now. Since my class ended early, why don't we head to the bookstore?" the Japanese male asked.

"That's a good idea, Honda. Maybe we can get some books for Alfred so he can get to studying," Arthur said as he glared at Alfred.

"Screw that! I'm going to the comics section!" Alfred said.

Arthur twitched, "You are NOT! I want you to succeed in school and become a stronger Guardian!" he screamed.

"Is that a challenge?" Alfred taunted.

"You are starting to get on my nerves! You will not read those comics until you complete your schoolwork! I will force you to do it if I had to!" Arthur hissed. "Oh yeah? Bring it on!" Alfred said as he puts himself in a karate-fighting stance while Arthur rolled up his sleeves and puts himself in a boxing-fighting stance. As he watched the blondes once again fight, Honda sighs happily.

"_Not only that I'm able to see Alfred-san again, but I became a superhero_," he thought.

**End of Episode Three**

**A/N: All right, that's the end of Chapter Three. Now I have to deal with chapter four. But no worries, I'll have it done…promise.**

**Oh, and the game: Super Smash Bros. All Stars, I made it up because of the Super Smash Bros and the PlayStation All Stars games. :P**

**Catch ya later!**


End file.
